Date Me?
by Nightspirit152
Summary: This is my take on a monster prom fic. Main pairings are Oz/Polly, Vicky/Liam, Amira/Vera, and Brian/Miranda.
1. summaries

Character Stats, Personality and summaries

 **Welcome to Nightspirit's stupidest fanfic ever! This is going to be my take on a Monster prom fanfic. This is just going to be a basic rundown of the four playable characters and who they hangout with and they're personality. If you don't like my style please don't waste energy ranting about how crappy this fanfic is.**

Oz Yellow: A loveable, smart, schwany, and uber fun nerd, usually shy. preferred pronoun: They. Sexual preference: women. Friends: Brian, Amria, Vicky, Liam, Polly, and Vera. Love interest: Polly Geist.

Vicky Blue: Super smart, creative, quirky girl. Preferred pronoun: She. Sexual preference: Men. Friends: Amria, Oz, Brian, Miranda, Scott, Damian, and Liam. Love interest: Liam De Lioncourt.

Amira Red: Bold, badass, athletic chic. Preferred pronoun: She. Sexual preference: Women. Friends: Vicky, Brian, Oz, Scott, Damian, Vera, and Polly. Love interest: Vera Oberlin.

Brian Green: Charming, bold, fun, natural born leader. Preferred pronoun: He. Sexual Preference: Women. Friends: Oz, Amira, Vicky, Scott, Damian, Miranda and Vera. Love interest: Miranda Vandershift.

These Group of friends have one month to woo their dates, will they find their potential mates, or will they die trying? Well double die for some.

Anyway hope you tune in for the next chapter.


	2. The Unholy Unions Plan of Attack

Chapter 1: The Unholy Unions Plan of Attack

"Dialogue"

'Thinking'

Ha, spooky high school. A place that attracts chaos like a steak attracts a pack of savage dogs. Four Friends in particular seemed to be the cause of most trouble. Oz Yellow, a nerd with the impeccable sense of fun, lack of muscle, and made of thousands of shadows. Brian Green, athletic and charismatic leader loved by everyone. Amira Red a fierce badass that is the captain of several sports teams and not afraid to start a fight. Vicky Blue, possibly the smartest, kindest, and most eccentric person in this high school. Together they made what is best known as the Unholy Union.

Right now this group of friends were currently sitting at a cafeteria table, talking about their current plans for the upcoming prom. "I'm telling you man no one just up and asks people to date them anymore, you got to romance them like your in a video game" the resident zombie yawned. "Well, yeah Brian, but doesn't that sound, I don't know, too mainstream nowadays?" Oz complained. "Jeez, you've been spending to much time with Liam." Amira snorted. "Come on Oz, it'll be fun. Isn't that your specialty?" Vicky asked.

"Do you forget who invented the Groovey Moussaka? Of course fun's my specialty!" Oz shouted, as he said that he pulled out a pocket of colorful confetti and threw it above him. The group just stares, in slight amazement and wondering why their friend has confetti on them at all times.

"Well then, you should have no problem then bro. Especially since you have the hots for Polly." Brain teased. Oz nearly fell over. "H-huh, pfft what gave you that Idea?" Oz stammered. Everyone at the table looked at him amused. "Dude, you've had eyes on her since middle school." Amira says. "Not to mention last year when you saw her topless for the first time, you had to go to the hospital due to blood loss" Vicky contributed.

"Okay, fine I'm super into Polly, but I don't hear you guy fessing up about your crushes." The others at the table get slightly flustered due, because Oz was right. They really didn't talk much about their romantic interests, but it was ridiculously obvious to each other about who they liked.

"You sure know how to make a decent come back" Amira started picking at her food.

"So, back to business" Brian continues "we have about a month to win the hearts of are loved ones for monster prom, the most important point in our lives. What's our plan?". "Well we could make a wing monster system, Oz helps me get Liam, Brain helps Amira get Vera, Amira helps Oz get Polly, I help you get Miranda?" Vicky suggests.

"Nah, I say we just split up, kidnap our lovers, and than ask them to Prom!" Amira slams her fist on the table to make a point. "To be honest that seems like it would only work on Damian, but I'm pretty sure he and Scott started dating recently" Oz corrected, as fun as kidnapping was, he knew that only Damian would possibly be into that.

"Yeah, that dick would be into that" Amira smirks, think about her sadistic hairstyling rival. "Well, I kinda agree with the splitting up for now part. Let's split for the month to impress them, meet up over the weekend before prom, and see who got their dates" Brian said, as his face seemingly gained more feature and his eyes sparked, almost like an anime character after giving a speech.

"Okay, good plan. I guess I'll see you guys in a month days" Oz got up and started heading out doors. "Yeah, see ya man." Brian waved, Amira gave a (not sexy) wink to her friend, and Vicky saluted. The rest followed suit and got going to their lovers destinations. Vicky headed to the auditorium, Brian went to the gyms, and Amira headed to the bathrooms. They somehow all knew their love interests would be there, mostly due to the socking them when they had the chance.

 **The Oz Arc**

Oz was outdoors contributing to a huge party, and hanging with Jaun the small magical latino cat. Currently most people there were dancing and being asked out by the interdimensional prince or buying cocaine from the shopkeeper. A typical day at spooky high school.

Oz was in his party attire, which included a pair of sunglasses, an orange vest, baggy black pants and a white t-shirt with a smoking Pokeman on it. He looked like a pro-partyer.

Currently he was dancing when he bumped into Polly, the only person who had ever been able to party as much as him and not die of exhaustion. Mostly because she was already dead. "Who-*gasp*oh it's you Oz just the shadow monster I wanted to see!" Polly then grabbed onto him. "I need your help with something" she quickly dragged him out of the party bounds.

"So I bet you're,like, uber curious about what's going on, don't worry it's not sex!" Oz was a little disappointed, but didn't get to down about it. That could change if he won her over. "I actually know what I want to do when I'm done with being a spooky high school student, Ima be a party scientist. That's right I'm going to find the exact science to having the greatest of parties!" Polly continued. "And since you can basically start a party by just existing, I want you to be my partner."

Oz was stunned. This was his chance to get closer to Polly! Since middle school, Polly had always inspired him. It's her inspiration that made him the party king he was to day. Sure he and Polly had been friends for a while, but he wanted to be something more."

He did a small bow, "I'd be honored, M'lady.". This earned a small snort from Polly, she thought he was cute. "Heh, you're a bit of a dork like Amira said, but I like that in you." She gave in a fist bump. "Okay meet up with me tomorrow at the library so we can start are research, M'kay partner?" Polly then gave him a (sexy) wink and went back to partying. Oz stood there for a moment, then blasted back into the party. Five minutes later a wormhole opened up due to how hard Oz was partying.

 **Well that's the end of the first chapter, hope you like the story so far. Just a heads up, but um this is going to be a slow to update fanfic. This is mostly due to not having a computer to publish the story on me at all times, I'm literally writing most of this on a phone. Sorry to complain and again I cross my fingers that I'm doing decently.**


	3. Later that day

Chapter 2: Later that day...

"Dialogue"

'Thinking'

 **Author's Note: First off, I'm sorry this took so long to make. I have just been really distracted by current events and also had a bit of a writers block for my stories. Another note is that I might only write this from Oz's perspective and be done with the story, but depending how well I do I might continue this with four other character arc's. Any way I hope you enjoy. Btw, I will go slightly out of the cannon events for this fic.**

 **Oz Pov**

After reading some strange text that said something about me gaining plus 2 fun and plus 1 charm I decided it was it was time to put some food in the void I call my stomach. As I walked into the cafeteria I grabbed some spaghetti and put it on my plate.

I saw a few open tables, like one with the Coven, or that one cat girl who sells stuff. Then there was also the cluster of friends I have scrambling around to get a table next to their love interest. I personally just felt like eating in piece, so I took an empty table near the left corner of the room. I had just taken a bite of my spaghetti when suddenly coach popped up.

He told me I needed some supplements in my diet and gave my a choice between horse mane supplements and something with a skull and crossbones on it.

Naturally I took the one with the crossbones on it and I pocketed it for later.

After lunch was the last period of the day so I decided to actually go to class and drown out the teachers review of the lesson with some good old Dragon Heat. 'Haaa, nothing beats good ol' erotica about humanoid dragons' I thought to myself. I got a few looks of distaste from my classmates, but hey it's a really good story. The sex sences are just a bonus.

Surprisingly I also saw that Polly was there. She wasn't doing class work, but she was still there. She was looking at me and my choice of literature and I knew for a fact that the passionate scene I just read gave me a nose bleed, so I probably looked like a perverted dork. But she didn't look bothered by my book or current state of blood lost. She then schooted over to me.

"Ohh~ Oz, I didn't know you liked dragon heat too! Like, me and Vera are also super fans of the novel as well." Polly practically had stars in her eyes when she relayed the information to me.

'First of all, Vera likes something that's not money? Second, Polly reads? Most of our interactions were us taking drugs or partying, when did she read?'.

"You read?" I questioned. Polly gave a mock pout," Of course I read Oz, I was part of a literature club last year with Liam and Miranda~".

I looked at her with confusion, "We had a literature club?". "Well, yeah...It just didn't last too long."

Ignoring that fact there was a book club of some sorts I looked a Polly with new found respect for her literature choices.

"So, we're still up for tomorrow's party research right?" I was slightly worried if Polly forgot since she might have been drunk and possibly didn't remember our talk.

"Of course nerd, why wouldn't we be?" she smiled. "Remember first period at the library tomorrow, and try not to bring a mob with you."

"Uhh..Ok" was my response.

"And maybe we can read some of Dragon Heat together too~"

I was practically shooting steam out of my ears. That's when the bell rang.

The ghost girl then got up," Later oz~" she waved at me and gave me another wink. Now I was really looking forward for the next day.

 **-Later-**

I had some plans to hang with Liam that night and we did the one thing a hipster and party king could do...Crash some guy's party and judge everyone and everything there. It's our thing. So as we were partying, and judging some idiot for wearing too much denom, I notice Liam's thoughts are elsewhere.

"Yo,what's up man?"

"Well it's our undead comrade Vicky, she appears to be attracted to me and I do not know if I feel as interested in her."

"Woah, did she ask you out already?"

"No, but she did stalk me at the auditorium and Library today."

I had to face palm at that. Vicky is my friend and all, but she is the weirdest out of all of us. She's been doing this since we started spooky high school. I guess it's not as bad as when she went to the interdimensional prince's show and started spewing out bees.

"*Sigh* Yeah, she does that sometimes." I continued, "She's a good person, but she has odd tendencies."

"Hmm, thank you for the information about our friend Oz." Liam looked content, but the glare on his classes made it hard to tell.

'Oh shit, did I just ruin Vic's chances with Liam? I hope not…' I don't want to be a douche, so I make up some information to give Vic a better reputation to Liam.

"She might be odd, but I do know for a fact she does love organization, petitions, and coming up with the next new fashion crazes."

Liam looked at me. He had a small blush, "W-well I guess I must interact with dear Vicky then"

'Wait did he just stutter? Wow, I guess I can see why my friends like to laugh when I stutter.'

After that brief interaction we both continue our judging of others, and at 12 we leave to get some sleep be for school.

'Welp, Vic I hope you can create some kind of fashion craze this week or else my lying skills have gone to waste.'

 **Authors Note**

 **Well that's another chapter done. As always I hope it was good and that you all don't hate me for my crappy writing. I also want to thank those who decided to follow and favorite this story, you guys give me confidence in writing this. Anyways, that's it for now. I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Research

Chapter 3: Research

 **Author's Note: I put more effort into dialogue and personality this chapter, hope I improved.**

 **Oz's Pov**

It was early in the morning on this fine whatever day it was, who has time to keep track of that I'm busy reading smut and being in a dating sim. I got here early for two reasons, 1) Polly and 2) if I got there early enough I couldn't start a party by just walking into a corridor with infinite confetti and myself spewing bee's. Don't ask.

"Ahh! The library, the place where most of us go just to make a quick buck or buy some illegal guacamole" I sighed. Wait, since when have I been narrating this?

 **NightSpirit: Since it seems like a simpler style of writing.**

"Welp I guess that's the author's cheap way of letting the audience know he's just going to change the overall writing style to fit his needs."

Anyway I was walking around, deciding to kill some time because classes didn't start for at least an hour, I played some online poker and wrote some Dragon Heat fanfiction of my own. It's turning out beautiful.

About fifteen after the bell rings the bell rings, Polly bursts through the doors, or just kinda floats through the doors. Surprisingly enough she's already got a book or two. Maybe she was serious about studying about partying after all.

"Heeeeyyyy~ Oz! Ready to figure out the science behind partying?" She then slammed the few books on the table and cracked her knuckles. It was actually almost intimidating.

I glanced at her book choices. Partying for dummies, Rave 101, The Art of Partying Through the ages, and...a copy of Dragon Heat? Confirming Polly actually did more than read labels off of whiskey and other alcoholic substances aside, she was also sober, or at the very least not as high as usual. Meaning this could actually be considered a proper interaction.

"Heh, for a minute I thought you'd bail on me"

"Oh, Ozzy I'd only bail out on a friend if it had something to do with crazy Martin the were-bear chasing us"

I just gave a blank stare,'Yeah she probably would," Shaking my head to myself, I grab Rave 101 and crack it open. The ghost girl does the same with partying through the ages. After about five minutes I was trying not to fall asleep and Polly was looking quite bored herself.

"Ahg! Reading about parties and actually partying are two different things! One is totally awesome, while the other sucks!" She was now pouting.

"Yeah, I think we're both either visual or kinetic learners." I sighed, 'Man I thought a 'date' with Polly would have been a little more fun,"

"OZ, Your a genius! We've been going about this all wrong! We shouldn't be sitting here looking at books, We should be crashing parties!" She then grabs my hand and starts pulling me out of the Library.

"Wait! Where are we even going, it's only 9AM, where would a party even be happening!"

"Uh duh, we're going to crash a baby shower on a boat dressed as pirates, duh." She said that as if it was the most obvious thing

"Why on a boat?" I was questioning the logic behind that.

"What are you stupid, pirates were the greatest party crashers in history! It said so in partying through the ages, so if we're gonna go party crashing we're gonna do it like pros!" The ghost girl exclaimed.

A few minutes later me and Polly smashed through a wall of a sea themed baby shower dressed as pirates. Along the way we hit up a year-round costume shop. Luckily for the hostess we blended into the theme, so everyone else thought it was part of the shower. Polly and I scribbled some notes down, then we drove the boat back to school just in time for lunch. To be honest though a baby shower might not have the best place to get notes.

At lunch, after we changed out of our pirate costumes, I went to the cafeteria. I noticed Polly was already at a table with Damien, both looking a little sad.

"Yo, what's up with you two?"

"I've tried everything in my power to start a FUCKING FOOD FIGHT! But everyone's to much of a pussy to even through shit back." Damien was in fact not sad, just pissed.

"I was hoping to get a food fight started to add to my party and fun time notes"

"Well, Polly there was a Greek tactic to flash in enemy in battle, so maybe you could start a food war with that." I totally wasn't trying to get her to take her top off.

"Oz, great idea!" Polly then proceeds to whip off her tank top and bra off, thus displaying her tits to the cafeteria. Surprisingly the events then go according to plan, as the entire student body start fighting over Polly's tits. This gave Damien his food brawl, Polly some notes, and me a bloody nose and boner. I mean come on, It's the person your attracted to half naked.

While losing several pints of blood, Polly puts her shirt and bra back on while writing down some notes.

"Tits equals Mob…" She mumbles out.

'Welp, I've helped out Polly and given myself inspiration for my next chapter of dragon heat, that is a win-win Oz,' I then passed out from blood loss.

I woke up in the nurse's office an hour or two later, an IV bag inserted into my arm and a noted tapped to my chest.

 _Wow, Party King Oz lacks endurance?_

 _LOL_

 _BTW hope we can get together after u recover_

 _~Polly_

'Wow, she insulted my sex drive and still wants to hang out? I am truly blessed,'

After the nurse coming back and taking the IV out, I walked into a corridor and noticed it was almost last period. 'Damn, time sure flies when you're hospitalized,". After doing a little stretching I walk over to my final period. Actual class. I yawned, "Welp, better go see if Polly actually came to class sober again."

Instead of Polly being there like I hoped, the only one from my friend group that was there was Brian and he was talking to Miranda, deciding not to be a third wheel I start scribbling out the next chapter to my fanfic and doodle me and Polly together as a couple.

'That's not creepy right?'

*Sigh* "Another 30 minutes of this shit" I was not referring to the the class, but the train wreck known as Brian's flirting. It also didn't help that he was talking to one of the most ignorant people on the planet ethier. Literally, she didn't even know what a leather daddy convention was."

 **NS: Don't look it up, it gets disturbing**

Seeing that all of his 'subtle flirting' go over Miranda's head was quite obvious, very painful to watch. 'Why are you still trying man!' is what I so desperately wanted to shout. Eventually the bell rang letting me leave the scene of my friend trying to woo a girl.

 **-Later that Night-**

At Oz's apartment-

I was currently watching the season finale of detective were-weasel while plotting the events of the Monster Prom party, cuz let's be honest no one else will, when I hear my phone buzz. "Did another Pokeman spawn in my bathroom?" I turned my phone over to look, but it was just Polly-Wait! It's Polly!

 _(Sup Ozzykins, did u recover that lost pint of blood?)_

Feeling slightly embarrassed I replied with _(Yeah…)_

 _(So, I have a great idea for party research tomorrow, so meet me at the bathrooms k.)_

 _(jdfh!)_

 _(I mean okay)_

I sat there looking at my phone, a minute passes and then my face heats up. "What does she want to do in the bath rooms!", the perverted thoughts ran through my mind, inspiring a new chapter of my Dragon Heat fic and raising my hopes that Polly was romantically interested in me.

 **-Polly P.O.V-**

Blinking a bit, I thought about my choice of words. "I wonder if that dork thinks I gonna have sex with him?". Giggling at the thought of Oz's cute and possibly pervy reaction to my text. 'Wait, cute?'.

 **An: Nothing much else to say about this chapter, other than a long while without inspiration and procrastination. As always I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
